


Hetalia Boyfriend Scenarios

by Vigilant_Schemer



Series: Hetalia Scenarios [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, First Everything, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Magic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigilant_Schemer/pseuds/Vigilant_Schemer
Summary: Let's be real the countries of Hetalia are some of the hottest men in the world and you'd all love the chance to date one of them, well here's your chance. From the hero America to the flirty France and many many more.





	1. First Meeting (Allies)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm Aromantoc/Asexual and have no experience what so ever in the romance department, so if any of the scenarios seem unrealistic please let me know.

** America **

You had once again managed to break your stupid alarm clock in your sleep and now you were going to be late for work for the third time in a row. You could not afford to lose this job so you were running as if your very life depended on it. As you ran through the front door of the McDonald's you worked at, you ran straight into someone's chest causing you to fall to the ground with a loud thump.

"Ow..." You groaned as you slowly sat up. You rubbed your back tenderly only to wince slightly when you felt pain shoot up your spine.

"Are you okay dudette?" A voice in front of you asked, you looked up and came face to face with a blue-eyed blonde hottie. A faint blush lit up your cheeks as you stared at the very attractive guy. He gave you a cute smile while he reached his hand down towards you. You shyly grabbed it only to stumble slightly as he pulled you up effortlessly.

"Thank you" You muttered shyly causing his grin to widen in the most adorable way possible.

"It's not a problem dudette, I am the HERO after all!!" He exclaimed loudly causing everyone in the room to look at him strangely. You couldn't help giggle at his antics only to freeze when you noticed your boss giving you a pointed look while gesturing to the clock causing you to pale instantly.

"It's was really nice meeting you but I've got to go, bye!" You said before rushing off leaving the blonde blinking in surprise.

** Canada **

You were enjoying a peaceful stroll through the park when you noticed some rustling bushes. You stared at them passively expecting a squirrel or something to come out of it, what came out however made you gasp. It was a little polar bear cub! It sat down and looked around in confusion and despite your better judgement you decided to approach the little bear.

"Are you lost little one?" You asked it softly causing it to tilt its head to the side cutely.

"Who are you?" It asked causing you to blink in surprise. Polar bears don't normally talk, right? Mentally shaking your head you sat down next to him.

"I'm (Y/N)" You told him and he slowly nodded his head before crawling into your lap.

"I like you" He said before falling asleep, you cooed slightly at him he was so cute. You started petting his surprisingly soft fur causing him to snuggle further into you.

"Kumajiro where are you!?" You heard a soft voice calling out, you turned around the best you could to see who it was. Standing not that far away from you was a blonde with violet eyes looking around with a concerned expression on his cute face.

"Hello, is this your bear?" You called out to him and he turned towards you in surprise. He looked down and noticed the little bear in my lap and quickly walked over.

"There you are Kuma, you had me worried sick" He said while picking up the bear like it was nothing. Kuma blinked up at him in confusion.

"Who are you?" He asked causing the blonde to sigh sadly.

"I'm Matthew your owner" The blonde said sadly before turning to face you as you stood up.

"Thank you for finding Kumajiro, I hope he wasn't to much of a bother" He said shyly causing you to smile, both of you ignored the way Kuma huffed at the mere thought of him being a bother.

"It's was no trouble at" You said kindly before glancing at your watch, you winced slightly when you noticed the time.

"Well I should be off it was nice meeting you Matthew" You said before walking off. Leaving behind a blushing Canadian and a scheming polar bear cub.

** France **

You sighed softly as you shuffled down the street in sopping wet clothes. Your older brother's ex girlfriend had come to the conclusion that you were the reason they had broken up, totally not because she had been sleeping around behind his back. So while you were taking a stroll by the lake in the park her and her minions pushed you into said lake. Now you were walking home in sopping wet clothes that were not just wet but also freezing cold.

"Mon cher, are you alright?" A heavily French accented voice asked somewhere behind you. You turned around ready to make a sarcastic comment only for it die on your tongue as you saw the man behind you. He was so hot! He had longish blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail and he had soft cerulean blue eyes. You desperately willed away your blush.

"I'm okay, just cold and wet" You said shyly, he looked down at your clothes and you got the feeling he was doing more then observing how wet your clothes were.

"Well this simply will not do!" He said while walking closer to you. Before you could say anything he took off his jacket and draped it across your shoulder. You pulled it closer around your self when you felt how warm it was. You looked up and gave him a large smile which caused a faint blush to appear on his cheeks.

"Thank you" You said sweetly causing his blush to grow slightly. He shook his head slightly before he took your hand into his.

"It was no trouble at all mon cher" He said while kissing the back of your hand causing your blush to grow.

"Now allow me to escort you home" He said charmingly before linking our arms together causing you to laugh. On the walk back to your place the two of you talked about random trivial things. You also learned that his name was Francis.

"Well this is my stop" You said while stopping in front of your house. You went to take off his jacket but he quickly stopped you.

"Non, you keep it until we meet again" He said before kissing the back of your hand causing your face to go scarlet.

"O-okay" You stuttered shyly, he gave you one more beautiful smile before he walked away.

** England **

"Your such a freak!" (EX-F/N) shrieked as she and the rest of your ex friends surrounded you and began beating on you viciously. You cried out painfully as they kicked you around. You had accidentally let it slip to (EX-F/N) that you could see fairies and now they never let an opportunity go by to beat you into the ground.

"Hey! leave her alone!" An angry British voice shouted causing your ex friends to flea. You slowly propped yourself up on your elbows to see who had saved you. However, when you did get a look at him you instantly began to blush. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair, emerald green eyes and cute bushy eyebrows which were furrowed in concern.

"Are you okay love?" He asked softly as he crouched down and checked over your injuries. You nodded softly as you painfully sat up.

"Yes I'm okay thank you for helping me" You said softly only to blink in surprise when you saw a small golden dressed fairy sitting on the mans shoulder. He followed your eyes and looked down at the fairy. He quickly whipped his head back around to face you with wide eyes.

"You can see her?" He asked shocked while gripping your shoulder. You tensed up fearfully which he seemed to notice cause he quickly let go of your shoulders.

"Sorry love I didn't mean to frighten you, I just haven't met a lot of people who can see them" He said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. You have him a small smile, he was so cute when he was flustered.

"It's okay, I've never met another person who could see them" You said and he gave you a large smile before he helped pull you up onto your feet. You winced slightly as pain shot up from your leg and up into your spine. A concerned expression appeared on the Brit's face.

"Is your ankle hurt?" He asked and you nodded only to yelp when he picked you up bridal style.

"Allow me escort you home" He said causing you to blush scarlet.

"Thank you, I'm (Y/N) by the way" You said shyly and he gave you a charming smile before responding.

"It's a pleasure to meet you (Y/N), I'm Arthur"

** Russia **

You walked slowly and carefully down the sidewalk trying not to slip on the ice. You didn't want to accidentally drop the box full of glass figurines you were carrying. You couldn't help but be bitter over the fact that your boss had forced you to go out into the freezing cold to deliver this fragile package on foot with the threat of being fired if you broke, or even just cracked them.

A startled gasp escaped your lips as you slipped on the ice and began to fall backwards, you clung onto the package fearfully as you shut your eyes tightly. However instead of hitting the ground you felt a hand on your lower back as it stopped you from falling.

"You are alright, da?" A heavily Russian accented voice asked you. You looked up in surprise at the man that had saved you from falling. He had ashen blonde hair, big violet eyes and an adorably large nose. You mentally shook your head and came back to reality.

"I'm alright thank you" You said shyly as you lightly stepped away from him. He gave you a large childish smile which made you blush slightly.

"That's good to hear, da" He said cheerfully making you smile warmly. You then remembered your package, you quickly opened it up to see if anything had been broken. Thankfully everything was still intact, you let out a relived sigh.

You looked back up only to gasp when you saw that the Russian man had up and vanished. You glanced around but saw no sign of him anywhere. You pouted slightly before returning to your delivery, being even more careful this time.

** China **

You sighed tiredly as you slumped in your chair and ran your hand through your (H/C) locks. You'd only been working for less than twenty minutes and you already had a huge headache thanks to some overdramatic mother screaming about how much her daughter  _needed_ the new Hello Kitty plush that we haven't yet received, and we won't have for at least another week. She had gone on and on until your boss had finally kicked her out of the store while threatening to call the cops. He actually had to drag the women out kicking and screaming, if she hadn't given you such a bad headache you would have found it hilarious. 

"Rough day - Aru?" A curious Chinese accented voice asked you, you looked up and blushed slightly at what you saw. It was an adorable little Chinese man with long black hair that was tied back in a pony tail and soft looking brown eyes. You mentally slapped yourself when you remembered that he had asked you a question. 

"Just rowdy customer's" You explained and he nodded in understanding before placing an adorable stuffed dragon on the counter. You quickly scanned it, told him the price and he paid. While you were bagging the little dragon you noticed that he was writing something down on his receipt. When you gave him the bag he slipped the receipt into your hand. 

"Have a good day - Aru" He said before scurrying out of the sore. You glanced down at the receipt and you saw that he had written his number on it as well as his name which was Yao. Your face went scarlet when you noticed it but it also made you smile. 


	2. First Meeting (Axis)

** Germany **

You watched in amusement as your dog (D/N) ran around the bench you were sitting on, she was acting like a loon. You raised an eyebrow when you saw her freeze and stare in the direction of the woods. Afraid she would run off you stood up but paused when you saw a large German Shepherd run out of the woods. It ran towards (D/N) and the two of them started sniffing each other. Which made you laugh.

"Berlitz get back here!" A German-accented voice shouted, you turned back towards the forest and saw a muscular blue-eyed blonde man run out of the woods. A blush instantly lit up your face. The German Shepherd looked up at the name before going back to sniffing (D/N). The man stopped next to you and sighed when he saw what his dog was doing making you giggle. He turned to look at you with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I'm very sorry about Berlitz, his leash broke and he just took off" He explained sheepishly and you just smiled in amusement.

"It's okay, it's not like they're fighting or anything" You said while gesturing towards the two dogs who were now snuggling each other. Before you could say anything further your phone began ringing. You dug into your stupidly deep pockets looking for your phone, but by the time you had pulled it out, it had stopped ringing. You also noticed that your father had left you a text saying that you were needed you home immediately.

You winced slightly, not looking forward to whatever he wanted, before whistling for (D/N) to come you, which she did reluctantly. You placed her leash back on before noticing the German man was giving you a curious look.

"I got to head home but it was nice meeting you" You said while reaching your hand which he took into his much larger one.

"Ja, it was nice meeting you as well" He said while shaking your hand. When he let go he whistled for Berlitz while you walked away.

** N. Italy **

You smiled softly as you rearranged the old women's flower arrangement before handing it to her. She gave you a bright smile before paying and leaving. You loved working in a flower shop seeing the bright smiles on peoples faces when they got their flowers was truly an amazing feeling.

You glanced up when you heard the bell chime, but when you did you couldn't help but become concerned when you noticed how skittish the man seemed and how he kept glancing behind him as if he was running away from something.

"Are you alright sir?" You asked causing him to turn to face you. He opened his eyes in wonder as he stared at you and you couldn't help but blush he was very handsome, from his light brown hair with the strange curl to his warm honey coloured eyes. He rushed up to you and gave you a dazzling smile.

"Ve~ Ragazza you are so molto Bella!" He exclaimed excitedly in an Italian accented voice causing your blush to grow. Before you could say anything further an angry muscular blue-eyed blonde man stormed in and grabbed the flirtatious Italian by his collar.

"There you are!" The man barked making the Italian squeak. Before you could even blink the blonde had dragged the Italian right out of your store. You just stood there staring at the door in surprise until you noticed a slip of paper on top of your counter.

When you picked it you couldn't help but blush when you realized it was the Italian's number, apparently, his name was Feliciano. But you couldn't help but wonder. How in the hell did he manage to write his number down before he was dragged off?

** S. Italy **

You winced slightly as your arm was pulled even harder by your furious stepfather (SF/N). He had caught you at the mall with a couple of your guy friends and had instantly assumed you were whoring yourself out to them. No matter what you told him he would not believe you, he was a cranky old-timey man who believed girls and boys can't just be friends without some ulterior motive. You can only imagine what his reaction would have been if he had caught you with your ex.

He pushed you against the side of his car before he began shouting at you. You bit your lip to keep the tears in when he started calling you a bunch of horrible degrading names. You flinched slightly when he raised his hand ready to slap you only for a hand to grab it. (SF/N) whirled around to face the person behind him which allowed you to see them as well.

You blushed faintly when you did see him, he was a very attractive man. He had dark brown hair with an odd curl, tanned skin and beautiful goldish green eyes that held a fire in them.

"What the crapola is wrong with you bastard! What could have possibly compelled you to hit such a beautiful ragazza?" The man snapped in an Italian accented voice. Your flush grew, even more, when he called you beautiful. This seemed to only further anger (SF/N).

"It's none of your damn business!" He snapped while glaring furiously at the Italian who didn't look very impressed.

"I'm making it my business bastard" Italian said which only made a vein bulge on (SF/N) head.

"If you don't back the fuck off I'll get the mafia involved! And don't think I'm joking either! I am a very important member, they will kill you if I tell them to!" (SF/N) shouted causing you to wince slightly. Even though (SF/N) was talking through his ass, not about being a part of the mafia, he was just not a very high ranking one. You expected the Italian to becomes frightened and to back off but instead, he just smirked viciously at your stepfather as if he found what he said amusing.

"Oh really? Then you must recognize the name Vargas then right?" As soon as the words had left the man's mouth your stepfather paled instantly, a horrified expression on his face which made the Italian's smirk widen.

"I'll take that as a yes" He said and (SF/N) nodded weakly.

"Good then-a you-a know what-a I'll do to you-a if you-a don't leave the ragazza alone right" He practically purred making you blush and your stepfather to pale even more before he took off. You stared in the direction he had run off in surprise. However, when you turned back around to face the Italian he was gone.

** Prussia **

You were taking a walk through the park when you heard a strange chirping sound. You turned around only to gasp when a little yellow fluff ball of a bird flew into your chest. You caught the bird with your hands and brought it closer to your face so that you could examine it. It was absolutely adorable.

"Hi, there little guy where did you come from?" You asked it softly and it tilted its head to the side before chirping cutely. You couldn't help but awe at how cute it was.

"Gilbird! Where did you go! It's okay if you don't want to wear the sweater just come back!" A German(Prussian) accented voice shouted from somewhere behind you. You turned around and saw a very attractive albino looking around frantically. You glanced down at the bird before walking over towards the man.

"Excuse me, is this bird yours?" You asked and he whirled around to face you. Once his eyes landed on the bird he rushed up to you and picked up the little bird.

"Gilbird, do not fly off like that again" He playfully scolded the bird making you laugh, he turned his attention to you making you blush slightly.

"Thanks for finding Gilbird Frau" He said with a large smile on his face which you returned.

"It was no trouble, though why did he fly off, to begin with?" You asked and he gave you the cutest possible pout ever before pulling a decently knit mini sweater out of his pocket.

"Gilbird and I had a little fight. I made him this sweater, and he didn't seem to like it, and I'll admit, it might need some work, but it was my first attempt and I was a little hurt! After all, it was made by the AWESOME Gilbert Beilschmidt so he should have loved it!" He ranted while waving his arms around in irritation making you laugh. 

"It's really not that bad" You comforted which made a large grin appear on his face.

"Thank you..." He trailed off sheepishly.

"(Y/N)" You said only to jump slightly when he threw his arm across your shoulders.

"Well (Y/N) I hear by declare that you are almost as awesome as me" He said cheerfully making you laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of his declaration.

You ended up spending the rest of the day at the park with Gilbert. And when you did have to leave he gave you his number. Score!

** Japan **

You miserably sat down on a park bench as you examined your new Pikachu plushie that was now missing its tail. Your older sister had caught you buying it and had tried to rip it out of your hands while calling you a whole bunch of horrible names. 

"I am sorry to intrude but are you alright?" A soft Japanese accented voice asked you. You glanced up and saw an adorable Japanese boy with soft looking black hair and emotionless brown eyes. A faint almost non-existent blush appeared on your cheeks. 

"I'm okay just little sad" You said while gesturing to the Pikachu plushie and its decapitated tail. He sat down on the bench next to you while keeping a respectable distance. He reached towards the plushie while making eye contact with you. 

"May I?" He asked gesturing to the plushie, you nodded and he picked it up to examine it. Once he was done he placed it in his lap before turning to face you. 

"I know someone who can fix it" He said softly causing a large grin appeared on your face. 

"Really?" You asked excitedly and he nodded, you were so excited you pulled him into a hug. You felt him tense up and you quickly let go with an apologetic expression on your face. 

"Sorry" You quickly apologized. 

"It's alright" He said reassuringly. An awkward silence filled the air, you shifted slightly before clearing your throat. 

"So where can I find the person who can fix Pika?" You asked shyly and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. 

"Right, just ah follow me" He said while getting up, you followed suit and the two of you walked out of the park together. 

"I'm (Y/N) by the way" You said and he gave you a small smile before responding. 

"My names Kiku Honda" 

** Spain **

You smiled fondly as your little brother (B/N) ran around the park with his 'squad'. You sat down on one of the benches and pulled out a book to keep you entertained when you noticed a very attractive brunette teaching the boys how to play soccer. You giggled slightly as you watched the some of the kids climb up onto his back. You put your book back away so that you could watch what was going on. However, as you were turning back around a soccer ball hit you square in the face causing you to fall right off of the bench.

(I've actually been hit in the face with a soccer ball before and it hurts like you wouldn't believe.) 

"(Y/N)!" You heard (B/N) shout as he and someone else ran towards you. You sat up and groaned from the pain in your face. You looked up and saw the brunette was crouched in front of you with a guilty expression on his face. 

"Lo Siento chica I didn't know that ball would go that far" He apologized in a Spanish accented voice while helping you to your feet. 

"No no it's okay I should have been paying attention" You said once you were standing up. He just shook his head stubbornly. 

"No must make it up to you" He said while puffing his chest out slightly which made you laugh. 

"How about you take me out for coffee tomorrow?" You suggested which caused a large smile to appear on his face which also caused a faint blush to appear on your own cheeks. 

"That is a splendid Idea chica!" He cheered excitedly making you laugh. He reached into his pocket before pulling out a slip of paper. 

"I'll see you tomorrow (Y/N)" He said before giving you the slip of paper and walking away. You glanced down at the paper and blushed slightly when you realized it was his number. You glanced down when you felt your brother pull on your shirt, he had a large mischievous smile on his face that did not sit right with you. 

"(Y/N) are you going to marry Antonio?" He asked innocently which made you blush scarlet. He laughed at your face before running off, leaving you a blushing stuttering mess. 


	3. First Meeting (Nordics)

** Denmark **

You tapped your foot impatiently as you waited in line to see the new Lego movie. You stood on your tiptoes to see how long the wait was only to tip over and crash into the person in front of you causing you both to fall to the ground.

You groaned softly as you sat up only to blush scarlet when you realized you were straddling the guy you bumped into's back. You quickly stood and started apologizing. Which weirdly enough only made the, very attractive man, laugh.

"It's no problem Pusling" He said cheerfully in a Danish accented voice with a large smile on his face. You gave him a shy smile in return.

"Are you sure you're not hurt at all?" You asked and he just shook his head, his smile not leaving his face.

"Naw it takes a lot more than that to hurt me... um.." He trailed off slightly and you realized he was probably trying to say your name but he didn't know it since you never introduce yourself.

"Oh, I'm (Y/N)" You said shyly causing his smile too, somehow, get even larger.

"Nice to meet you (Y/N), I'm Mathias" He said cheerfully while holding out his hand which you quickly took. While you were shaking his hand you heard someone behind you clear their throat. You glanced behind yourself only to blush when you realized everyone behind you was gesturing for you to move forward since the two of you had just been standing there for like five minutes.

You turned back to Mathias to see that he had noticed it as well. He gave an overdramatic bow and gestured for you to go ahead, and with a scarlet blush on your face, you did just that.

Eventually, you two got to the front of the line and finally got to see the movie, which you both enjoyed. Though Mathias got really into it, his only explanation was that he really liked Legos. But you just found it adorable.

By the end of the night, you were both satisfied with how the movie ended and you even got his number, after he did the cheesy call me sign while handing it to you. All in all, it was a pretty great night.

** Sweden **

"And then the brave knight thrust his sword straight into the dragon witches chest defeating her at last and saving the young princess from her in imprisonment once and for all. The End." You read aloud to the group of little kids that were sitting in front of you causing them to cheer at the happy ending which made you smile, this was your favourite part of volunteering at the library.

You began putting your stuff away when the kid's parents began to pick them up until you felt someone pulling on your sleeve. You looked up and saw a little boy with blonde hair, big blue eyes and bushy eyebrows. Standing next to him was another little boy this one had auburn hair, big blue eyes and a scar across his nose and cheek.

"Yes? Can I help you" You asked while sitting up. They both had small pouts on their faces, which you could only imagine was supposed to be intimidating but was actually adorable.

"Ms. (L/N) tell Erland that a dragon witch can be a real fairy tail!" The blonde practically shouted making the auburn-haired one pout even more.

"No! Tell Peter that the dragon-witch is a stupid concept!" He yelled which then resulted in the two boys wrestling on the ground, you tried to stop them but nothing you did seemed to work.

"Peter! Erland!" A Swedish accented voice barked causing the two boys to freeze mid-fight. You looked up and saw a very handsome man. he had beautiful eyes that were hidden behind a pair of glasses and semi-long blonde hair, he was also really freaking tall. He stalked over and picked off boys up by the arm before crouching down to their level.

"What have I told you two about fighting" He scolded making both boys hang their head in shame.

"We're sorry Berwald" They said unison which made you think that this wasn't the first time this had happened. Berwald just shook his head with an exasperated expression on his face.

"Don't apologize to me" He said before gesturing in your direction. Both turned around and instantly apologized which made you smile.

"It's okay boys" You said softly they before smiled before dragging Berwald out of the library demanding ice cream, you laughed slightly at the sight it was quite comical.

** Norway **

"You cheating bitch!" The overweight idiot screamed in outrage while reaching across the chess board in an attempt to try and strangle you. You leaned back slightly and gave the man a very unimpressed look. You had just won a game of chess against the man and he wasn't taking the loss very well at all.

"I beat you fair and square get over it" You said simply while shrugging your shoulders, this seemed to only to piss the man off even further. He stood up and swung his fist at you making you tense up waiting for the blow. But it never came.

You looked up and saw a hot yet emotionless looking guy with blue eyes and blonde wearing a sailors outfit. He was holding back the guy's arm like it was nothing, which is a bit surprising considering just how big the guy is. 

"Sore losers shouldn't play chess" He said in an emotionless Norwegian accented voice before he twisted the guy's arm behind his back and pushed him away with a great deal of force. This seemed to frightened the man because once he had regained his footing he took off in the opposite direction. 

"Thanks for the hand, I'm (Y/N)" You said cheerfully while holding your hand out, he hesitated for a moment before taking your hand in his.

"Lukas. Care for a game?" He asked while gesturing to the board which caused a large grin to appear on your face.

"You're on" You said excitedly causing a small smile to appear on his face, which made him even more handsome if that was even possible. He sat down across from you and the two of you began to set up the board.

You didn't know it yet but he would be your toughest opponent yet but that made it winning even better. And as a prize for winning you got Lukas number, best prize ever!

** Iceland **

You were at a small candy shop picking up treats for your little sister's sleepover when you noticed a very attractive purple eyed blonde fighting with very busty women over a bag of liquorice. 

"I saw it first so it's mine!" The women all but shrieked causing everyone but the blonde to wince. The blonde just glared and pulled on the bag even harder, You were kinda surprised that it hadn't ripped yet.

"No, you didn't! It was in my basket and tried to steal it from me" The blonde shouted in an Icelandic accented voice. You leaned against a shelf and watched the two verbally abuse each other over a bag of liquorice, it was a pretty comical sight. You sat up a little straighter when you noticed security approaching the two of them. 

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked stiffly. A disgusted expression appeared on your face when you noticed that he was checking the girl out. The two of them dropped the bag of liquorice and turned to face the officer. 

"Oh, officer this boy was trying to steal my candy" The women said in an overly sweet tone of voice while batting her eyelashes. 

"That's not true she was trying to steal it from me" The blonde said and the officer gave him a dismissive look before turning his attention towards the women. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he was going to take the girls side. 

"Sir I'm going to have to escort you out, for theft and disturbing the peace" The officer said gruffly while reaching for the blonde, you could not let this stand. 

"Actually sir, my friend here was helping me shop for my little sister when this women attacked him and tried to steal the candy. So could you please let him go?" You explained sweetly while giving the officer your puppy dog eyes which worked like a charm, the officer was wrapped around your finger just like that. The women gave you a flabbergasted expression while the officer dragged her out of the store. 

You turned back towards the blonde and saw that he had picked up his liquorice and was giving you a shy smile which you quickly returned. 

"Thanks for the helping me out, I just really like licorice" He said sheepishly and you just nodded in understanding. 

"I totally get it, oh I'm (Y/N) by the way" You said while holding out your hand which he quickly shook. 

"Emil" He said shyly which made you smile. You ended up spending the rest of the afternoon with Emil, he helped you pick out the best candy for your sister though he didn't buy anything other than the liquorice. All in all, it was a great day, made even better when you got his number. 

** Finland **

You had been out at your job when it had started to rain and now you had to walk home in it, thankfully you had brought an umbrella with you so you weren't soaking wet. While you were turning onto your street you saw a little white dog sitting on the sidewalk looking very lost. 

"Awe you poor thing" You cooed softly as you picked up the little dog who instantly snuggled into your chest. The dog luckily had a collar on so you learned that its name was Hanatamago, what a weird name for a dog. You also learned where the little girl lived which was only 3 blocks away from your house. 

"Don't worry Hana I'll get you home" You whispered softly to the little dog who barked happily and wagged her little tail, which was so cute! After about 15 minutes you finally found the right house. You knocked on the door and waited. You heard running footsteps before the door was thrown open. Standing in the doorway was a handsome purple eyed blonde who, once seeing Hanatamago, looked very relieved. 

"Oh thank you so much for finding her" He said kindly in a Finish accented voice while taking Hanatamago out of my arms, you just gave him a warm smile. 

"It was no problem at all, but I should really get going" Just as you said that thunder rumbled loudly outside and the rain got even harder, causing you to wince and a reassuring expression to appear on the blondes face. 

"Don't worry you can stay here for the night if you'd like" He offered kindly, you hesitated for a moment before giving in. He was too cute looking to be a real threat you decided as you walked in. 

"Thank you for the hospitality, I'm (Y/N) by the way" You said shyly causing a warm smile to appear on the blondes face. 

"I'm Tino, please come have a seat I'll make us some hot chocolate" He said while gesturing to his couch, which you quickly sat down on while Tino went into what you assumed was the kitchen. 

You ended up having a really fun night and you were right about Tino being too sweet to do anything bad, he was an amazing host and he even walked you home in the morning. The best part, however, was that you got his number, score!


	4. First Meeting (The Rest Of The Gang)

** Romania **

You were walking by the park when you saw an adorable little brunette boy who had a lost expression on his face. Assuming that he had lost his parents you went over to help him.

"Excuse me do you need any help?" You asked softly,  making him jump and look up at you with big reddish-brown eyes.

"Sorry for startling you, you just looked a little lost" You explained and he gave you a sheepish smile, your eyes widen a fraction when you noticed his pointed canines. You shrugged away your surprise and focused on what he was telling you.

"I'm trying to find my big brother, I wandered away from him while we were in the park and now I can't find him" He told you with a sad expression on his face which broke your heart.

"Don't worry I'll help you find him" You told him which caused a large smile to appear on his adorable little face.

"Thank you, Miss...." He trailed off and an embarrassed expression appeared on your face when you realized that you hadn't introduced yourself.

"(Y/N), and you are?" You asked and he gave you another bright smile.

"I'm Aurel!" He said sweetly and you couldn't help but smile at how cute it was. You reached out your hand and he took it.

"Come on let's go find your brother, um what's his name?" You asked and he gave you a sheepish look.

"His names Vlad" He said and you nodded before your to walked back into the park to find his brother.

The two of you had only been looking for five minutes when Aurel excitedly pointed towards a strawberry blonde.

"Vlad!" He called out excitedly causing the blonde to whirl around to face the two of you showing his shocking blood red eyes.

"Aurel! Thank goodness!" He called out in a Romanian accent before rushing over and scooping his brother up into his arms which made you smile. He turned and gave you a large smile showing off his sharp canines, you decided it must be a family trait.

"Thank you for helping my brother find me" He said kindly and you just gave him a kind smile.

"It was no trouble at all" You said before glancing at down at your watch and wincing when you notice how late it had gotten.

"I should really be off, but it was nice meeting you both" You said before waving and walking away, however as you walked away you overheard Aurel tell Vlad something that made you go scarlet.

"You should marry (Y/N) she's very beautiful, and she didn't freak out over my fangs!"

** Switzerland **

You were taking a stroll by the lake when you noticed three huge thugs threatening a tiny green-eyed blonde girl, who was shaking fearfully. You quickly rushed over to go and help the little girl out.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" You barked as you stood in front of the tiny girl and spread your arms out to block her from the three thugs line of sight. You wrinkled your nose when you realized the three thugs practically reeked of alcohol.

"And why _hic_ should we listen to you, you little  _hic_ bitch!" Thug number one slurred angrily and his two buddies grunted in agreement. You couldn't help but roll your eyes at their stupidity.

"If you don't I'm going to beat the crap out of you three" You growled out angrily, your anger was further fueled when they began to laugh at you. You went to take a step forward when you felt someone place their hand on your shoulder, you turned around slightly and saw that it was the little girl you were defending. She shook her head at you before looking at something behind us, before you could turn around to see what she was looking at you heard a gunshot and a bullet whizzed right past the two of you and landed centimetres away from thug number one's foot.

"If you don't back off now the next one won't miss" An angry Swiss accented barked as a green-eyed blonde boy walked over while brandishing his gun. Despite being drunk the thugs seemed to have understood the threat because they were now high tailing it in the opposite direction.

Once they were out of sight you turned to face the girl and saw that the blonde was checking her over to see if she was alright, which you couldn't help but find adorable. Once he had made sure the girl was okay he turned to face with a very stiff yet relieved expression on his face.

"Thank you for trying to protect Lillie" He said in a kinda stiff tone of voice but it was by no means unkind, you just gave him a bright smile in return which caused a faint blush to appear on his cheeks.

"It was no trouble at all" You said simply which caused a faint smile to appear on the blondes face.

You ended up spending the rest of the afternoon with Lillie and the blonde, whose name was Vash. It was actually a lot of fun, Lillie was a real sweetheart and despite being kinda stiff Vash was very kind as well. Before the three of you parted ways you exchanged numbers so that you could stay in touch.

As you walked away from the duo you couldn't help but pause as a thought came to you. Why the hell did Vash have a gun on him in the first place?

** Greece **

You had a tendency to get bored very very easily so when you saw a bunch of stray cats walking towards a really sunny hill you decided that finding out why would be a good way to kill the afternoon. So off you went following the cats until you reached the hill and saw a very muscular green-eyed brunette sitting on the hill with all of the cats surrounding him. This should be weird but instead, it was adorable.

You felt something pulling on your pant leg and saw an Aegean cat was trying to pull you towards the man, not thinking anything of it you let the cat pull you along. Once you were in front of the brunette he gazed up at you with adorable sleepy eyes before whispering kitten to himself.

Not realizing that he was referring to you, you glanced around to try and find the kitten only to yelp in surprise when he pulled you down next to him. Before you could even get comfortable he placed his head into your lap and instantly fell asleep. All you could do was blink in surprise as you stared at the sleeping brunette before you. You honestly should be freaked out by this but instead, you just found it endearing and without even realizing it you began to run your fingers through his, very soft, hair.

You must have drifted off because the next thing you knew you were waking up on the hill that was now almost completely devoid of all cats as well as cute brunettes. The only living thing still on the hill with you was the Aegean cat from before, you blinked in surprise when you noticed that it was holding what looked like a note in its mouth.

"Can I have the note please?" You asked the cat and he nodded before placing it into your outstretched hand. You quickly unfolded it and saw that it was a phone number as well as a name. Hercules.

You looked up from the note and blinked in surprise when you realized that the Aegean cat hadn't left, it almost looked like he was waiting for you. Making a split second decision you decided to keep the adorable cat. You stood up and pulled him up into your arms which he quickly snuggled into, which was super freaking cute.

"I'm going to call you Hermes" You announced cheerfully as you began to walk away from the hill. He looked up at you before he meowed in approval making you smile, glad that he had liked the name you had chosen.

** Australia **

You and your family were taking part in a tour of Australia's outback with your parent's friends obnoxious son (OS/N). Your parents seemed to be under the belief that the two of you would make an amazing couple and so they had decided, without your consent, to invite the idiot to come with us on our trip. You had just shrugged (OS/N) arm off of your shoulders for the sixth time in an hour when your tour guide finally arrived thank the heavens.

"G'day mates! Would you be the (L/N)'s?" The very handsome Australian asked while tilting his head to the side adorably. He had wild brown hair, bright green eyes and a bandage across his nose.

"Yes, we are and are you, Jett?" Your father asked him while shaking his hand and the cute brunette nodded enthusiastically.

"That I am! Are you ready for your tour?" He asked and we all nodded before getting into his jeep. You quickly jumped into the passenger seat so that you wouldn't have to sit next to (OS/N). Jett gave you a confused expression before shrugging and starting up the jeep.

The tour was relatively peaceful and pretty entertaining though your parents and (OS/N) didn't seem all that interested. And to be honest, Jett was a lot more interesting than the wildlife to you, not that you were going to tell anyone that.

"And that's the end of the tour mates" He said as he parked his jeep back in the parking lot that we came from before turning slightly so that he could smile at you which made you smile shyly in return and blush a little.

"Right. Thank you, Jett" Your father said stiffly before paying him and getting out of the jeep with your mother and (OS/N), neither of which looked very happy. You were just about to get out as well until Jett grabbed your shoulder. You turned to give him a confused expression but he just gave you a large smile and handed you a slip of paper.

"Call me ok?" He asked cheesy making you go scarlet but nod none the less with a smile on your face, which made his grin widen, before you stepped out of the jeep only to see the frustrated expressions on both of your parents faces and the jealous one on (OS/N) face, well this is going to be a very very long night.

** Scotland **

You gently ran your fingers across the tiny sea serpents scales while you tried to comfort it. You had been walking across the beach this morning when you had found this poor thing hiding in a cave with a hurt fin, you had tried to patch it up the best you could but you didn't have anything on you that could really help. It let out another long wail that just broke your heart, the poor thing was in so much pain and you couldn't do anything for it.

Suddenly there was some rustling from the mouth of the cave, you tensed up slightly while you gently pulled the little serpent more onto your lap so that you could protect it better. The bushes near the front of the cave moved aside and a very handsome green-eyed redhead stepped into view, he blinked in surprise when he saw you but then his attention was focused strictly on the little serpent. He walked over and kneeled down next to the two of us.

"How long has she been like this" He asked in a heavy Scottish accent, you glanced quickly at your watch to check the time and winced when you saw how much time had gone by.

"I found her about three hours ago but I don't know how long it's been since she's been here" You explained and he nodded slightly before gently placing his hand on her wound causing her to whimper loudly. You started to whisper reassuring things into her ear while the Scotsman worked.

A very faint green glow lit up the room making you gasp, you watched in awe as the little serpents would heal as if by magic. Once her wound was fully fixed she let out a happy chirp before rubbing her head against you and then the Scotsman.

"How did you do that?" You asked in bewilderment causing him to laugh before giving you a smirk.

"Magic" He stated simply causing you to facepalm which lead him to laugh again.

"Seriously though you did a great job helping her out" He said warmly which made you blush slightly. He suddenly stood up and stretched.

"I should probably get her back to the ocean" He said before gently picking the little serpent up. Once she was off of your lap you stood up as well.

"Do you need any help?" You asked and he just gave you a smile.

"Don't worry lass I've got it" He said before he started walking out of the cave, just as he was about to walk out you realized that you didn't know his name.

"Wait! what's your name!" You called out and he turned to face you with a charming grin on his face which made you blush again.

"It's Allistor" He said before walking out of the cave, but not out of your head.

** Poland **

You sighed in frustration when you couldn't find a (F/C) dress. Your family had decided that it would be a great idea to have a formal family reunion, let's just say you were less than amused by this decision. You were about to look through another rack when you heard a commotion by the register, figuring you weren't going to find a (F/C) dress any time soon you decided to investigate.

You walked over to the cash register and saw a feminine green-eyed blonde boy arguing with the female cashier over the light green dress that was on the counter. The blonde actually looked close to tears which instantly pulled at your heartstrings.

"What seems to be the problem?" You asked while you walked over, both the cashier and the cute blonde turned to look at you.

"This  _man_  is trying to buy this dress for  _him_ self" She said in a disgusted tone of voice which caused your eye to twitch in annoyance a little.

"And what's wrong with that?" You asked rhetorically which caused the cashier to go red in the face and the blonde to look at you with his big green eyes in surprise.

"He's a man! Men shouldn't wear dresses it disgusting!" She shrieked making you and the blonde wince. But it also pissed you off immensely.

"Is that so well I'd like to speak with your manager because your attitude is  _disgusting_ " You told her coldly which made her pale instantly before she ran off to get her manager. While she was gone you turned to face the blonde only to see him starting at you in awe.

"That was like so totally awesome!" He gushed in a Polish-accented voice causing you to blush slightly.

"It was nothing really" You said sheepishly causing him to scoff slightly but before he could say anything the cashier returned with her manager.

After explaining the situation to him you watched, with a sadistic level of pleasure, the cashier got fired. Apparently, this was the fourth time this week something like this had happened, The cute blonde, whose name was Feliks, finally got his dress.

"Like thanks again for all of the help (Y/N)" He said cheerfully as the two of walked out of the store, you just nodded in acknowledgement of the thanks with a smile on your face.

"Well I should go, I still have a few more stores to look at" You said as you turned to look at him, he nodded before handing you a slip of paper.

"Like call me some time okay" He said cheerfully before he skipped off and all you could do was smile.

** Austria **

You sighed sadly as you finished dragging the rest of your beloved piano onto the lawn. A week ago you and your boyfriend (BF/N) had broken up and you like the idiot that you are forget to take his key to your house back. So while you were at work he bad broken in and destroyed your piano. 

"What a waste of a perfectly good piano" A slightly snooty male Austrian accented voice commented and you spun on your heel all ready to snap at the guy behind you only to pause when you got a good look at him. He had dark brown hair with a little curl, beautiful purple eyes behind a pair of glasses and he had a genuinely sad expression on his face. Instead of snapping you just sighed in defeat, he was too cute to yell at damn him and his cuteness. 

"I know" You mumbled sadly before turning your attention back to your mangled piano. It had been a gift from your grandmother when you had first started to learn how to play. It was your most prized possession and now it's gone for good all because of your stupid ex and your own forgetfulness. 

"Did you enjoy playing?" The Austrian asked while coming to stand next to you. You raised an eyebrow at him before nodding. He then proceeded to ask you a number of questions all about the piano like did you pay often, were you any good, did it mean a lot to you, would you miss playing. You had answered all of his questions with a confused expression on your face. Once he was done with his interrogation he handed you a slip of paper. 

"Come to this address any time you want and you can play my piano" He said before walking away leaving you gaping at his retreating back. By the time you had regained your senses, he was already long gone. You glanced down at the slip of paper and saw three things. An address, a phone number and the name Roderich which you assumed was the Austrians that or he named his piano. 

You couldn't help but smile at the note, despite only knowing him for like five minutes he seemed like a real sweetheart. So you decided that there would be no harm in taking him up on his offer. Though you also decided it probably wouldn't hurt to bring some pepper spray with you just in case he wasn't as sweet as he appeared to be.


	5. Second Meeting (Allies)

** America **

You tried to fight back a giggle as you watched your coworker awkwardly flirting with the oblivious guy in front of her. You laughed some more before you turned to face the customer in front of you only to gasp slightly when you realized it was the cute blonde from two days ago. He blinked in surprise before a large grin appeared on his face.

"Yo, you're the girl that bumped into me two days ago!" He said cheerfully and loudly making you blush heavily as a few people glanced your way.

"Um yeah that was me, I'm really sorry about that" You said shyly and he just grinned even more if that's even possible.

"It's not a problem dudette" He said cheerfully making your blush grow tenfold.

"So what's your name?" He asked cheerfully while he placed his elbows on the counter and gave you a soft smile.

"Oh I'm (Y/N), and you are?" You asked shyly.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones and I'm the hero!" He announced cheerfully making you giggle which caused a faint blush to appear on his cheeks.

"Alright, hero what can I get for you?" You asked teasingly and he gave you another large grin.

"Two big mac's, large fries, a coke and your number" He said cheekily making you blush scarlet, you were hyper-aware of your coworker laughing at you but you chose to ignore her.

"I-is that all?" You stuttered out shyly making him smile and nod. After sending his order to the back to get it made you handed him a slip of paper which caused his grin to widen even further before he handed you a slip of his own. Before you could say anything his meal arrived.

"Call me alright?" He asked cheekily while he was walking out the door, all you could do was nod numbly in agreement. Once Alfred was gone your coworker slung her arm over your shoulders.

"(Y/N)'s got a crush" She said teasingly making you go scarlet before you pushed her off of you.

"Well, at least I got game" You said cheekily while gesturing to the guy she had been flirting with earlier making her go scarlet which of course made you laugh.

** Canada **

You were once again at the park taking a pleasant stroll when you suddenly felt something cling onto your right leg. When you looked down you saw the little polar bear cub from last week, Kumajiro.

"Why hello little one what are you doing?" You asked as you reached down to pick him up but he just grabbed your hand and pulled you along causing you to stumble slightly.

"Okay okay, I'm coming" You said as he pulled you towards a bench where Matthew was reading a book. 

"Hello Matthew" You called out as Kumajiro dragged you towards him. He looked up from his book and smiled shyly at you. 

"Hello (Y/N)" He said as Kumajiro pushed you onto the bench next to Matthew and then proceeded to crawl up onto your lap. You laughed a bit before you began to run your fingers through his fur. 

"He seems to really like you" Matthew commented in amusement causing you to smile and nod in agreement. 

"I'm just a likeable person" You joked causing him to laugh which you joined in on. You both jumped however when Matthews phone started ringing. He gave you an apologetic look before walking a bit away to take the call. 

You couldn't help but laugh when you saw him pull the phone away from his ear when whoever was on the other side started shouting. Matthew sweat dropped before telling the person he would be right over. 

"Come on Kuma we gotta go stop Alfred from breaking the t.v again" He sighed while picking up Kumajiro, who had the biggest pout on his face ever. Matthew gave you another smile. 

"It was nice talking to (Y/N)" He said shyly, you just gave him a warm smile. 

"It was nice talking to you as well Mattie~" You said teasingly causing him to blush and stutter out his farewell before speed walking away making you laugh loudly. You stood up from the bench and reached into your pocket to grab your phone when you felt a slip of paper in your pocket. 

When you took it out you saw that it was a phone number with Matthews name on it. You blinked in confusion because there's no way Matthew had slipped this into your pocket. You then noticed there was a bit of polar bear fur stuck to the paper and you realized it must have been Kumajiro. 

"You sneaky little bear" You said fondly before turning and walking out of the park. 

** France **

It had been a week since you had last seen Francis, not that you didn't try your damn hardest to find the damn man. You had even made a habit of taking his jacket everywhere with you so that you could return it if you happened to run into him again. 

Currently you were having lunch with your brother, actually, you were teasing your brother about his new crush. His face was all red and he was pouting adorably. 

"Your the worst (Y/N)!" He whined which only made you laugh, your laughter, however, cut off when you noticed a certain blonde who had just walked into the cafe. You shot out of your seat and quickly walked over to the man who had just finished ordering. 

"Francis!" You called out causing the Frenchman to turn to face you. When he saw you a large smile appeared on his. 

"Bonjour (Y/N)" He said cheerfully before he took your hand into his so that he could kiss it which caused you to blush brightly.

"It's a pleasure to see you once again" He said charmingly which only made you blush some more until you remembered about his jacket.

"I have been looking for you" You ended up blurting out causing an almost smug smile to appear on the Frenchman's face. 

"Oh?" He said teasingly causing your whole face to go bright red. 

"Your jacket, I wanted to return it" You stuttered out in embarrassment before you buried your face into your hands causing him to chuckle fondly. 

"Are you sure that's the only reason you wanted to see me again?" He said causing you to splutter in shock which only made him laugh some more. 

"I'll just grab your jacket" You managed to say before you rushed off to grab said jacket. Your brother raised an eyebrow at you with a teasing smirk on his face but you just pointedly ignored him and grabbed Francis' jacket. 

"Here" You said handing him his jacket. He gave you a dazzling smile before he put on his jacket, you were convinced that your blush was just never going to go away. 

"Thank you cheri" He said sweetly to which you just gave him a smile. He went to say something but was cut off by his order being called out. 

"Well until we meet again (Y/N)" He said as he cupped your hands as he slipped something into them before grabbing his drink and leaving the cafe. You glanced down at your hands and saw that it was his number. You grinned happily to yourself as you sat back down, only for your head to shoot up when you heard your brother snickering. 

"So~ tell me about your little crush" He said teasingly mirroring your earlier words exactly causing you to groan in despair. 

** England **

"There as long as you don't put to much pressure on it, it should be all healed up in about a week or so" Arthur commented as he finished wrapping up your ankle, which was thankfully just sprained. 

"Thank you for all of your help Arthur" You said cheerfully as you gave him a brief hug, he stiffened slightly before returning it. As you pulled away you couldn't help but notice a very faint blush was staining his cheeks which made you smile. 

"Is there anything else I can help you with before I leave?" He asked as he stood up and slipped his jacket back on, you just shook your head and gave him a bright smile. 

"If you could hand me the remote that would be great, but other than that I should be fine" You remarked and he just nodded before he reached over and grabbed the t.v remote from your desk and handed it to you. 

"Are you sure you don't need anything else, another blanket or pillow?" He asked once more but you just shook your head. 

"Well if you change your mind don't hesitate to call" He said as he handed you a slip of paper with a phone number on it. 

"Don't worry if I need anything you'll be the first to know" You said in a mildly teasing tone which caused Arthur to huff in amusement. 

"Well then I'm off" He said as he headed for the door, you said your farewells before turning your t.v on. And just as you did your British Shorthair kitten (K/N) jumped up onto your lap and demanded your attention. 

"Demanding little thing" You remarked playfully as you absently ran your fingers through his fur as you turned your attention back to the t.v screen. 

** Russia **

You gasp in awe as you stared at the beautiful house that you were delivering to, it was gorgeous and looked like it had been there for a very very long time. Shaking your head to get out of your dazed state you quickly picked up the package before carefully approaching the house, there was still ice on the ground and you didn't want to slip and ruin the package right outside of the person's house. 

You rang the doorbell and stepped back a bit as you waited, you didn't have to wait long as not even two minutes later a very busty woman answered the door. 

"Hello? How can I help you?" She asked curiously in a heavy Ukrainian accent. 

"Hello my name is (Y/N), I'm looking for an Ivan Braginsky, I have a package for him" You said as you held the box up a little bit. The women smiled and nodded in understanding. 

"Okay, just let me grab him" She said cheerfully as she stepped away leaving you awkwardly standing in the doorway. You got the feeling someone was watching you which made you shiver but when you glanced around you couldn't see anyone. 

"Oh! Hello again!" A familiar Russian accent said from in front of causing your eyes to widen slightly as you turned back around only to come face to face with the same smiling Russian from two weeks ago, you couldn't help but smile widely. 

"Hello to you as well!" You said cheerfully which made his smile widen before he glanced down at the package in your hands. 

"I believe you have a package for me, Da?" He questioned to nod as you handed over the package, so his name was Ivan then huh it suited him, before pulling out a clipboard. 

"I just need you to sign here?" You requested as you held up the clipboard which he quickly did. 

"Thank you, I best be off now but It was nice seeing you again" You said cheerfully causing him to chuckle in agreement. 

"It was nice seeing you again as well, I hope we can see each other again soon in the future" He remarked and you just nodded in agreement before saying your goodbyes and heading for your car, your boss had actually let you drive this time simply because of how far the client was. 

You glanced at your clipboard to see where you would be delivering to next only to blush slightly when you noticed that right underneath Ivan's signature was his number. 

** China **

You giggled softly to your self as you watched the cute panda video Yao had sent you, it had been about a week since you met the man and the two of you had been texting back and forth constantly though you had yet to be able to meet up with him in person. 

Work kept you both busy so until you could both get a day off you made yourself content by watching his hilarious panda videos and listening to his rants about his incompetent coworkers. Apparently, he worked with this American who owed him a lot of money but was frustratingly evasive about the whole thing. 

"Come on (Y/N) breaks over" Lucy, your coworker, said as she walked past you to head out of the break room. You pouted briefly before saying goodbye to Yao and going back to work, thankfully the day had been pretty quiet so hopefully, you'd be able to finish your shift without anything too annoying happening. 

You had glanced away briefly to look at your phone and when you glanced back up Yao was standing in front of you holding another adorable plushed dragon, All you could do was gape in shock, 

"Yao! What? How?" You questioned baffled causing him to laugh. 

"The meeting ended early because Ludwig was done with everyone's shit-Aru. So I thought I'd stop by and say hello, and also to buy another one of this adorable dragons-Aru" He said cheerfully as he held up the little dragon to emphasize his point. You chuckled fondly to yourself as you rang his plushie up which he happily paid for. 

"Well my shift ends in 20 minutes, if your willing to stick around we could go get a coffee or something?" You suggested hopefully which caused a large smile to appear on his face. 

"That sounds like a wonderfully idea-Aru!" He said cheerfully making an equally large smile to appear on your face. He said he was going to wait by the park that was across the street before heading off. Your smile didn't leave your face for the rest of your shift which just could not end fast enough in your opinion. 


End file.
